


Be a good Puppy

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Frottage, Jaskier / Geralt / Lambert / Eskel implied, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Shibari, Smut, Sub Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Lambert has been an asshole and now wants to prove, he can be good for Jaskier.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: PWP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	Be a good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier closed his book, a piece of paper between the pages so he would find his page again and put it down to his lap, as he heard the hesitant knock at the door. “Come in,” he called and the door opened slowly. Lambert took a step inside, looking to the ground.

“You wanted to see me,” he said, fidgeting with his hands. Jaskier took his time, taking the Witcher in. He was only wearing a black shirt and a pair of black leather trousers with his usual boots. The black hair that was usually slicked back was hanging into his face, freshly washed, the way Jaskier liked it. Lambert had probably done it, because of that. Jaskier had to force himself not to smile.

“Close the door behind you,” he said with a strict voice. Hastily Lambert did as he was told.

“Do you know, why I wanted to see you?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes.”

Jaskier raised and eyebrow.

“Yes, sir.”

“So, why are you here?”

“Because I was being an asshole and insulted you.” Jaskier nodded and waved him closer, Lambert immediately followed and stood in front of Jaskier, who had still propped his book on his crossed legs.

“And are you sorry?” he asked. Lambert nodded.

“Excuse me?” His voice now slightly raised.

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry.”

“And are you ready, to prove, that you can be a good boy?”

“Yes, can be a good boy, want to prove it,” Lambert eagerly said.

“Good, get undressed and then bring me your collar and the rope,” Jaskier commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand towards the trunk. “And don’t forget to fold your clothes.”

“Yes, sir.” With a slight smile, Jaskier went back to his book, waiting for Lambert to finish.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a movement before him and looked up, Lambert was kneeling in front of him, completely naked, cock already half hard, in his hands the rope and collar, Jaskier had asked for. His own cock twitched a little in his trousers, but he ignored it for now. He moved his hands through Lamberts loose hair.

“Look, who can be a good puppy, if he just wants to,” he said with a smile. He took the collar and fastened it around Lambert’s neck.

“Is it to tight?” he asked. Lambert shook his head. “Words, puppy.”

“Not to tight,” he said. Jaskier put a finger under Lamberts chin and tilted his head up.

“Do you remember your word?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes, sir, White Gull,” Lambert answered.

“Good puppy.” Jaskier petted Lambert’s head and the Witcher closed his eyes. He took a moment to scratch the Witchers scalp. Lambert made a small humming sound at that.

Jaskier placed his book on the table next to the chair and got up, tugging on the leash, attached to the collar. “Come on, get up,” he said. Lambert hurried to obey. As they where standing, he pushed Lambert towards the middle of the room, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. He took the rope, Lambert was still holding.

“Arms behind your back,” Jaskier commanded and Lambert moved his arms back, the forearms against each other and he grabbed the crook of his arms. Jaskier started to wrap the rope around the arms and made a knot, before he continued to wrap the rope around Lambert’s chest, making a couple of knots. Lambert was standing as still as possible. Jaskier knew it was nearly impossible for the Witcher to be completely still, so he ignored the little shaking of the body. He knew, he was trying really hard.

“Look at you, all wrapped up for me, like a present,” Jaskier said as he took him in. It truly was a beautiful sight. “Stay here,” he said and went to the bed to get a pillow. He put it down in front of the chair, then he led Lambert back to the chair and sat down. The Witcher didn’t need a prompt, he immediately dropped to his knees on the pillow.

“You know, the pillow means you will stay down there a while. Because I really need to finish that chapter, but I would really appreciate someone to warm my cock, while I do so. Can you do this?” Lambert looked at him with half lidded eyes.

“Yes, sir,” he said, his breath heavy, voice sounding excited. Jaskier opened his trousers and pulled out his already hard dick. Lambert licked his lips at the sight. He leaned forward to take the cock deep into his mouth. Jaskier moaned as he felt the hot warmth close around him. A tongue swirled around him. Jaskier grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

“No! I said cock warming, you will sit here with my cock in your mouth, not moving, until I tell you otherwise,” he scolded. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir,” Lambert whispered. Jaskier let go of his hair and Lambert leaned forward again, taking him deep into his mouth. Jaskier nodded and took his book from the table, to continue reading.

Lambert had his eyes closed; he didn’t notice anything around him. Only the taste of Jaskier’s cock, he was not allowed to lick and the smell of arousal coming from the bard. He had to constantly remind himself to not lick or suck it. He wanted it so badly. And the smell of Jaskier from where his nose was buried in the hair around the bard’s cock. His own cock was straining and he arched to be touched. Maybe Jaskier would grant him that, when he was being a good boy. So, he tried his best, not to move. He was still shaking, he couldn’t stop it, but Jaskier pretended it didn’t happen. It didn’t bother Lambert to much, he had never been able to sit completely still. And suddenly a hand came down, stroking his hair, he nearly moved his mouth but he was able to stop himself at the last moment. Some drool was leaking out of his mouth, but there was nothing to be done about it and Jaskier didn’t seem to mind. He was reading his book and petting his hair.

Lambert was thankful for the pillow under his knees, as much as he loved this position, his knees would be hurting like hell by know if he was kneeling on the hard floor. He felt at peace, not having to think about anything except not sucking the cock in his mouth, not having to worry. Not having to be on guard the whole time, knowing he was safe right now, a hand playing with his hair, he felt completely at ease.

After what felt like a long time but also not long enough, he felt a tug on his leash and opened his eyes, to look at Jaskier.

“Aren’t you a good puppy? I think you deserve a little treat,” the bard said with a smile. He didn’t know, what that treat would be but yes, he would love, whatever Jaskier would give him. He was pulled back from Jaskier’s cock and let out a small involuntary whine at the loss. His jaw arched from being strained for so long but he would love to taste him some more.

With a finger under his chin, Jaskier tipped his head up and smiled at him, he brushed his fingers over Lambert’s cheek. Then he got up, the leash in hand, pulling him up as well. It was not easy to get up with his arms tied behind his back but he managed, Jaskier holding the leash short was helping him as he steadied himself. He was slightly shorter than Jaskier and because they where standing so close, he had to look up a little. Jaskier didn’t say anything, he just pulled him through the room, Lambert followed obediently. Jaskier stopped at the wooden desk, pushed him against it and made him bend over. He felt really exposed like this, naked, bound, bent over a table and not able to see, what was happening. But he trusted Jaskier completely.

“Stay like this, don’t move, until I’m back,” Jaskier ordered and he heard him walk around. But he didn’t take long to return. Jaskier fisted into his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at him.

“Did you prepare yourself, before you came?” he asked. Lambert nodded.

“Yes sir, I did.” He knew, Jaskier wanted him to do it himself before. But he always checked, to make sure he was alright.

“Good boy,” he said, letting go of the hair. A warm sensation was spreading through Lambert’s body at hearing the praise. Jaskier was holding a small ring in front of his face, Lambert knew it, they had used the penis ring before. He felt Jaskier’s breath next to his ear.

“We wouldn’t want you to come when you’re not supposed to, right? We don’t want to forget; you are here to apologize. And if you’re good, I might allow you to come afterwards,” he explained.

“Yes sir, I will be good, so good,” Lambert said, biting back a whine. His fingernails dug in his arms as he tried not to move. He wanted to be good for Jaskier. Jaskier reached around him and placed the ring around his straining cock. He couldn’t bite back a little whimper at the touch but he managed to stay still.

He heard a bottle being opened and then a slick noise. Jaskier was about to fuck him and he really had to contain himself to not shift on the desk in excitement. Jaskier was holding the leash short, so there was constantly a little pull that reminded him of the collar he was wearing. He felt Jaskier’s cock push against his hole before he pressed deep into him. Quick thrusts pressed him against the table, he felt his orgasm approaching but couldn’t come.

“Let me hear you, puppy,” Jaskier demanded, panting. His hand on Lambert’s hip was digging into the skin.

Lambert opened his mouth and let out a long and deep moan which made Jaskier thrust into him even harder.

“Yes please,” he whimpered. “Please more… harder… oh gods… please.” He so desperately wanted to come but he knew, he wasn’t allowed to. And he would not disappoint Jaskier. Jaskier’s deep moans made shivers run down his spine, he wanted to come but he also wanted to continue feeling him inside of him.

Jaskier’s breathing got heavier and his thrusts faster and harder and with a loud moan he came inside of him. Lambert could already feel the cum leaking out of him. Jaskier pulled back out and Lambert couldn’t stop himself from whining again at the loss. It had felt so good having Jaskier in him. Jaskier grabbed the rope and pulled him up again, spinning him around. They were standing close to each other.

“You did good, puppy. You will be allowed to come in a moment,” he promised with a smile. He leaned against the desk himself, half sitting on the edge. He reached down and took of the cockring.

“Get on you knees,” he ordered and Lambert dropped down immediately, maybe a little too fast, he immediately felt pain shooting through his legs. But he didn’t care right now. Jaskier extended his leg.

“You may get off on my boot,” he said.

“Thank you, sir,” Lambert answered and moved closer, to get the leg against his arching cock. The cold, hard leather felt so good against his hot cock. Jaskier moved his fingers under his collar, to hold him in place. Lambert was thankful for that, since his hands where still bound to his back, so he couldn’t hold himself up too well. He looked up at Jaskier who gave him a small nod. More encouragement wasn’t needed for him to rut against the boot, finally finding the friction he had been craving. Getting closer to his release with every thrust.

“Come for me, puppy,” Jaskier rumbled. This was everything he needed and he spilled his release over Jaskier’s boot. Jaskier’s hand was in his hair again.

“Uh, I think someone made a mess, you should clean it up, don’t you think?” Jaskier said. Lambert nodded.

“Yes, of course,” he said and inched a little back so he could bend down. Jaskier had let go of the collar and was holding the leash again. Holding him up by it. Lambert felt a little choked and the sensation nearly got him hard again. It looked like Jaskier had just cleaned his boots previously, which Lambert was thankful for and Lambert dove in to quickly lick it clean again. When he was done, Jaskier took hold of the restraints and pulled him back to his feet.

“You did so good,” he said, as he began to loosen the knots. As good as it felt to be bound, the feeling of the ropes coming off were great and when his arms where released, he had to stretch them. Jaskier’s arm wrapped around him and he smiled at him.

“How do you feel?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Great,” Lambert answered, still lightheaded from their play.

“That’s good,” Jaskier answered. “Come let’s get you into bed.” Lambert dug his fingers into Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Are you…?”

“Yes, I’m coming with you, just need to get out of these clothes,” he explained and Lambert reluctantly let go of him. He turned around, getting into the big bed, pulling the blanked over himself and watched Jaskier getting undressed. He put his clothes neatly next to Lambert’s and the crawled into bed next to him. He pulled the Witcher into his arms and allowed him to settle his head on his chest. He seemed to fall asleep quickly.

A small knock at the door pulled Jaskier out of his thoughts. “Yes?” he said quietly, knowing there could only be a Witcher on the other side of the door who would hear him regardless. The door was pushed open and Geralt came in with a small smile, looking at them, cuddled together on the bed.

“Is he asleep?” Geralt asked.

“I think so,” Jaskier said, stroking the hair of the Witcher in his arms.

“He was a real little shit, today,” Geralt said. Jaskier nodded. “True, but he is our little shit,” he answered. “Are you just going to stand there or are you coming to bed?”

Geralt quickly moved away from the door and got undressed as well, before crawling into the bed on the other side, putting his arm around Lambert.

“Is Eskel also coming?” Jaskier asked.

“Hmm I think so, but he said something about looking after the goats, so he might be a bit later,” Geralt answered and closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
